


Name Your Utensil

by Jlv



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 23:23:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jlv/pseuds/Jlv
Summary: Is Rhett a softy when it comes to Link?





	Name Your Utensil

Rhett was not normally a sentimentalist. Nor was Link, really. Well, maybe Rhett was a little bit sentimental, but he didn’t like to show it - that was just not part of his nature. But. It was really. He was a marshmallow - albeit a fire-bronzed and crispy on the outside marshmallow, but just like that mallow he was warm and soft as soft could be under that thin, slightly burnt-bitter skin.

He loved to take care of Link. He felt responsible and always had. From cheering him on at soccer to punching any bullies in the stomach, the protective side of him always kicked in when Link was involved. They might bicker and push each others buttons occasionally, but if you ever tried to do that and it was hurting Link in any way, look out. Rhett would not let that happen. You could try, but watch out if you did. Run. Run very fast and hide well from the giant, angry man who would be hunting you down. 

All this to explain how what they called their general way of falling asleep together each night came to be.

Being the taller of the two, Link would always show his back towards Rhett and sidle backwards. This night, Rhett was a little bit slow with the sidle.

‘I want to be a little spoon. Want you feel you breathing against my back… You always so good at hugs, man. C'mon, spoon me, bo.’

Rhett grumbled and mock sighed, but gave in and closed the gap, skin against skin. He smiled to himself and huffed a laugh into Link’s hair.

'I’m a big spoon, man. Big man, BIG spoon. One of those big ole spoons they use on the Bake Off. Cooking spoon.’

Link laughed and stroked a forearm as Rhett wrapped tighter around him.

'You’re hot and good at stirring it up for sure, ain’t gonna argue with you there.’

Rhett hummed and shifted even closer.

Link slightly turned his head to try and speak directly to him.

'You know, you’re bigger than a big spoon. More epic. You’re a… one of them soup things. Oh man, what is that word… Big. Spoony. Good for soup…' 

Rhett was now nodding to himself, knowing exactly what Link was talking about. 

'Ladle, man. You talking 'bout a ladle.’

Link tapped the arm, wound tightly round his waist.

'Yeah! There you go, that’s it. Ladle. You’re a big old ladle, full of sweet Rhetty goodness and warmth, just for me. I like it.’ He laughed away to himself. 'Ladle me, Rhett’ He giggled.

Rhett wrapped closer and kissed the side of Link’s neck. He felt that familiar feeling in the bottom of his gut, the protective side of him kicking in and that soft, warm centre of his bloom as it always did with Link.

'Link I will always ladle you.’ Rhett whispered in his ear, low and sweet. 'Always be your ladle, my Little Spoon. Always.’


End file.
